Second Sun
"Second Sun" is the thirteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Characters *James Ramirez (playable) *Sat1 (playable, K.I.A.) *Foley *Dunn *Vaughan *McCord *Sandler (K.I.A.) Summary The player starts out where "Of Their Own Accord" left off: Pvt. Ramirez's team has just been shot down and is making a last stand around the crashed helicopter. As Russian forces approach, a search light whites-out the screen, when the screen comes back into focus, the player plays briefly as Sat1, an unnamed astronaut on an mission outside the International Space Station (ISS). Mission Control in Houston asks to look toward the dark side of the Earth for a bogey (the SLBM that Captain Price launched). The player can observe the missile's path, until it eventually detonates in the atmosphere above Washington D.C. The shock-wave soon reaches the ISS and destroys both the station and the player. The HANE (H'igh-'''A'ltitude 'N'uclear 'E'xplosion) causes an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that blacks out all the East Coast (except some parts of Florida), but saves the lives of many U.S. Armed Forces still fighting for control of Washington. Back in Washington, the player regains Ramirez's perspective and can see from the wreckage both the detonation of the EMP and its effect on the surroundings; jets and helicopters start to fall from the sky. Hurriedly, the player's team makes its way to a building for shelter. After everything goes quiet, an army runner tells the team to get to location Whiskey Hotel (The White House). After plowing through some remaining Russian personnel in and outside of an office building, the player gets to the President's secret bunker, under the East Wing. Walkthrough After all the fighting and the International Space Station scene, one of the Rangers will remove the steel girders in front of the helicopter allowing the player to exit it. After that, a large number of aircraft begin falling from the sky. Run with the allies to find cover, and stay away from the vehicles because they blow up as well. After a while, the debris of planes and helicopters stops falling. Follow the soldiers. Inside the bar, there's an Ammo Crate (which the player needs because he/she has no ammo). Note that the Holographic Sight is not working (due to the EMP); it is suggested to swap it with a weapon that does not feature the Holographic/Red Dot Sight. The player sees a soldier running, telling fellow soldiers to go to Whiskey Hotel (the White House) because the Rangers are regrouping there to retake it. The player will reach an office filled with Russians. Shoot them down and move on. The player will reach outside where it appears to be raining. Three enemies are on top of a vehicle arguing. Take them by surprise. Up ahead, the player will see some people running to a bus, unknown if they're hostile or not. Foley throws one of the flares on the ground, and it reveals the targets are hostile. Eliminate all targets. After removing all threats, move up. Enter the hole, and take point. The player discovers the President's "secret bunker", and then the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Y93WzfKRtkg Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievement/Trophy '''Homecoming (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Act 3 Second Sun "Second Sun" Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Rangers